This invention relates to a device for automatically applying an adhesive double coated tape on a material, particularly, to be used for a pasting apparatus adapted to splice a web or to paste a web on a core of a roll in a rotary press or a web windup machine.
With a known rotary press now operated, a sticking or bonding operation of old and new webs such as paper, fiber or the like wound around rolls is generally automatically carried out by a method in which a new web roll is pre-driven by a pre-driving device just before an old web roll has completely been payed out and the new and old webs are bonded at a time when peripheral, i.e. feeding, speed of the new web roll has coincided with that of the old web roll, or by a method in which a pay-out operation of the old web is stopped by an accumulator, for example, just before the old web roll has completely been payed out to thereafter bond the old and new web rolls.
In these methods, however, is required an operation or working to paste both of the old and new web rolls or to bond an adhesive double coated tape on one or both of the old and new web rolls. This pasting or bonding operation is usually performed manually in the known methods.